


Secret places

by BlueRabbits



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Smut, idfk what some things are called but I'll put a warning at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Due to 50 shades of grey being poorly written and someone I know who's part of the BDSM community and was pissed of about 50 shades, I am writing this story.Hopefully it would be better written and more into the BDSM lifestyle





	1. Chapter 1

Pete stared at Gabe from across the table they were sat at in the cafe. The man had his phone out and was scrolling through his phone. They agreed to meet up and just talk like the best friends they were because Pete was being moody again, and Gabe wanted to cheer him up. One of Pete's Submissives had gotten too clingy and wanted more but Pete didn't, so he ended it with them but they kept phoning and messaging Pete. It came to the point of him changing his phone number but they still managed to contact him.

"You should get another Sub." Gabe said and looked up at Pete from his phone.

"After what happened last time? I don't think I want another Sub." Pete said then stirred his coffee with his spoon before drinking the bitter liquid.

"Look, Mikey was a special case, not everyone is like him. I mean look at Ashlee and Meagan, they completely moved on after you ended it with them." he said and Pete sighed.

"What if my next Sub is the same as Mikey? Then what?"

The thing was that Pete was actually scared about getting another sub and them being the same way Mikey was. After Pete cut ties with Mikey, he just wasn't the same person. He was usually the partying type, going to pubs when he was free, but now he's being more of a workaholic than an alcoholic. It actually scared him how much he could change because of one person.

"Look Pete. There's this guy that I dated for a few months, and he's like the sweetest person ever and nothing like Mikey. He doesn't really know much about BDSM, but I think that he would be the perfect Submissive for you." he said and Pete looked up to meet his eyes.

"What does he look like?" he asked with a hint of hope.

Gabe put his finger up and scrolled through his phone, Pete watched him as he swiped his finger across the screen of his phone before turning it around to show Pete the picture of the person he was talking about. And boy, was he cute. The picture was of Gabe and the boy, and he looked really short compared to Gabe, which made Pete smile because he was roughly the same height as Gabe so this boy would look tiny compared to him. He had soft looking blonde hair that was messy, but in a good way, and a slightly chubby frame. He was wearing big glasses that covered big blue eyes and he had pouty lips that Pete couldn't stop staring at. He was also really pale compared to Gabe, and Pete was more tanned than Gabe was.

"He's perfect." Pete said quietly in awe at the beauty of this person.

"His name is Patrick and he's like twenty five. In the four months I was with him he was just the best, and so much better than Mikey. He would be a good Sub for you."

Pete knew that Gabe wasn't into BDSM, but he accepted that Pete was into that lifestyle and for Gabe to say that this Patrick would make a good Submissive for Pete was saying something. Pete took Gabe's phone and sent the photo to himself and smiled slightly. He looked up and caught Gabe with a smug look on his face.

"What?" he asked and Gabe just shook his head with the smug smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you want to meet him?" he asked and Pete nodded slightly,

"From what you told me he seems perfect." Pete said then watched as Gabe's face turned into a dreamy look. Probably imagining patrick now.

"He's the best." Gabe smiled which caused Pete to smile.

But it confused him, why did Gabe break up with him? And now telling Pete about Patrick? It's obvious that Gabe is still in love with the guy, so why would he tell Pete that he would make a great Submissive for him when he still loves him? Pete decided not to ask and just let Gabe daydream about this Patrick while he went to go pay the bill for their drinks. When he returned Gabe was back to scrolling on his phone then looked up and smiled at Pete.

"Are we going then?" Pete asked and Gabe stood up, they both nodded to the waitress when she walked towards their table to wipe it down and then made their way out of the cafe. Pete stopped to fix his tie and Gabe pulled his phone out and smiled widely then tapped away on the screen.

"Patrick agreed to meet up with you." he said and Pete stopped and turned to look at him, Gabe showed Pete his phone and carried on talking.

"I told him to come to our building and I can introduce you to him, and then said you would buy him dinner."

"You fucker. What if i don't like him?" Pete said and Gabe snorted.

"Of course you will like him. Trust me." he said and Pete lightly punched his arm.

"When do I ever doubt you Gabe?" he asked.

"You don't. Usually you just go with it." he said as they carried on walking to the building where they worked.

Pete owned a record company that specialised in helping artists and bands that fit under the alternative music category. He and Gabe decided on running the company because of a band they were both in getting cut from the label they were with, and rejected from countless other labels because of the genre of their music. Pete didn't want anyone else to ever have that happen to them, so he made his own record label with the guidance of Gabe. They both walked in through the main doors of the building and greeted the receptionist; they went their separate ways as Gabe was situated on the ground floor and Pete was based in the penthouse type place at the top of the building.

He sat at his desk and sighed. Feeling the tension in his feet from walking in uncomfortable dress shoes completely vanish. He saw the pile of paperwork for the various artists and bands that are signed to the label and groaned. Pete grabbed a pen and started on the big pile of papers that he needed to sort out as soon as he could if he wanted to have a chilled weekend and not worry about what is going on with the label.

A few hours later, Pete was nearly finished with the paperwork when the buzzer went off signaling that his receptionist was calling him. He pressed the answer button and waited for them to speak.

"A Patrick Stump is here to see you, sir." he said and Pete felt himself smile. He told the receptionist to let Patrick in, and sat back at his desk and waited for him to show up.

Pete heard a soft knock at the door to his office and felt his smile widen knowing that it was Patrick. He cleared his desk of the paperwork and then stood up to walk towards the door of his office. As soon as he opened the door he came face to face with the boy from the picture Gabe showed him. Apart from what looked to be gingery roots peeking out from the mass of bleached blonde hair and he wasn't wearing glasses, but damn did he look good in a button up and tight fitted jeans.

"Are you Peter Wentz?" he asked and Pete nodded.

"Just call me Pete, I detest being called Peter." he said and chuckled deeply. Patrick flushing pink and smiling at Pete.

"Gabe said you wanted to meet me." he said and Pete nodded.

"Yes I did, but he also said over dinner."

Pete checked his watch on his wrist and it said to be half six. Pete smiled at Patrick and held his hand out for the younger man to take. Patrick flushed even brighter and placed his smaller hand into Pete's large tan one, and let the older man lead him back out if the building and towards his car. Pete opened the passenger door for Patrick and helped him get in, receiving a small thank you from Patrick, then made his way over to the driver's side and buckled his seatbelt. Smiling with a good idea on where to take Patrick for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

They were both very quiet on the ride here. Patrick was quiet from his shyness. Pete was quiet because of his mind going through a million thoughts at once but the biggest thought that came clear was the fact that he actually had no idea on how to lightly drop the whole BDSM on Patrick, and how Pete will ask him to be his Sub. Obviously Pete wanted to get to know Patrick first and form some type of relationship with him before dropping the big question. He just didn't know how long that would take.

Once they arrived at the restaurant Pete was quick to get out of the driver's side and open the door for Patrick, the younger man of the two blushed profusely and uttered a small thank you when he got out. He gazed up at the tall-ish building in front of him and Pete gave his keys to the valet so he could park Pete's black jaguar f-type car.

"Hey do you want to go get us a table for two under my name while I wait for the valet?" he said and Patrick snapped his head towards Pete and nodded,

"Yeah...I'll go get us a table" he said and awkwardly walked towards the entrance where a hostess was waiting for customers.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked and stared down at him.

"C-can I have a t-table for two please?" he asked shyly and the woman made a noise and grabbed two menus and then looked at him again.

"Name?" she asked.

"Wentz."

She seemed taken aback with Patrick's reply but wrote the name down anyway and told Patrick to follow her. She took him to a darker corner of the restaurant and slammed the two menus on the table. Patrick sat down slowly and the woman huffed before looking at Patrick in a snobby fashion.

"I'll be back when you are ready to order drinks." she said then strutted away.

Patrick looked down at the table and twiddled his thumbs before he felt his phone buzz in his pocket to see a text from an unknown number;

'It's Pete. Where are you sat? I don't see you in the usual spot I sit at.'

Patrick looked up and saw Pete on his phone and then looking around for Patrick. He sighed and quickly typed in a text saying where he is sat and looked up to see Pete with a scowl on his face. Pete then made his way over to Patrick's table and grabbed the menus in his hand, the hostess that seated Patrick came walking up and glared at Patrick before looking at Pete,

"Is there a problem Mr. Wentz? Do you need me to remove this customer?" she asked, not caring about who Patrick was or not.

"Damn right there's a problem." he said and Patrick could visibly see her smirking when she looked at Patrick,

"Do you want me to remove him from the premises?" she asked and Pete just glared at her.

"What I want is for us two to be sat at my usual spot. And preferably for you to be removed from my space." he said and Patrick stifled a laugh when he saw her eyes widen. 

"I am so sorry Mr. Wentz, if you two would kindly follow me." she said and glared at Patrick before walking away. Pete held his hand out for Patrick to stand up and led him to where he assumed would be where he usually sits at.

The hostess was already standing there with the menus in her hand from when she took them off of Pete and forced a smile, waiting for both him and Pete to sit down and settle at their table. She then handed them both a menu and pulled a small notepad out of her pocket.

"Would you like any drinks?" she asked and fluttered her eyelashes at Pete.

"Bottle of bordeaux, two glasses. Please." he said and looked back down at his menu.

"Ok then sir. I'll be back with your drinks." she said then strutted away, swaying her hips with each step, obviously trying to impress Pete.

"I'm sorry about the rudeness of people, it would've been better if we walked in together." Pete said and looked into Patrick's baby blue eyes.

"It's ok, Pete." he replied and moved his hand to rest over Pete's tanned one. Pete couldn't help but smile at Patrick. He really was perfect and everything Gabe said he would be. Pete was actually falling in love and it scared him. He had never really loved anyone so this was all new to him.

The hostess returned with their wine and two glasses, placing them in front of both Pete and Patrick, pouring a glass for them both, then setting the bottle on the table. She pulled the small notebook out again and looked at Pete as he ordered his food and then he looked at Patrick.

"What would you like?" he asked and Patrick looked down at the menu.

"Stuffed chicken salad, please?" he said and she wrote it down, taking both their menus and walking off again.

"I actually hate her." Pete said and Patrick giggled, Pete smiled even wider at Patrick and then Patrick coughed.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Patrick asked.

"Gabe said you were the best, and that you are just perfect in every way. I kind of wanted to see if that was true." he said and saw the blush appear on Patrick's cheeks.

"And?" he asked, looking up at Pete with those wide blue eyes that Pete was starting to love already.

"You are more than perfect" he said and smiled fondly when Patrick tried to hide his face. And yes, Pete knew how incredibly cheesy that sounded but it was true. Never in his entire life had Pete ever wanted something more with anyone. He was actually rather happy with the thought of asking this beautiful creature to be his Sub.

"T-thank you." Patrick stuttered and then they both went quiet as the hostess Pete hated with a passion returned carrying both dishes of their food.

It was obvious she was putting on a fake smile as she placed the food in front of them both. Patrick could see past her fakeness and knew that she hated him before even getting to know him. Pete put on a cold face as he looked at her and gruffly said a thank you before she went off to annoy some other customers.

"I hope you enjoy it, this restaurant is one of my favourite places." Pete smiled and started eating his food, Patrick nodded and picked at his food too.

After two empty plates and a bottle and half of the wine later they decided to skip dessert and get out of the restaurant. Pete noticed Patrick was looking a little uncomfortable because that hostess kept coming over and glaring at him. He quickly sent a text to Gabe to pick up his car and took Patrick hand and started walking to the park.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked and Pete smiled at him.

"We are slightly drunk to be able to drive so i'm taking you somewhere pretty, just like you." Pete saw Patrick's blush in the streetlights and lead Patrick to a small lake at the edge of the park.

"This place is stunning." Patrick said as he looked around, it was like a fairy tale with fireflies all over the place and the sun slowly setting in the background.

"You are." Pete said and Patrick turned to face him, only now noticing how close the pair had gotten.

Pete stared into Patrick's soft baby blue eyes and smiled, flickering his own brown eyes down to Patrick's lips. He wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and watched the younger boy close his eyes as they both leant forward and their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. Patrick wrapped arms around Pete's neck and they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other and just enjoyed their company.

"I should take you home." Pete said and Patrick nodded.

"I never kissed anyone after knowing them for one day." Patrick said and Pete chuckled.

"Let's get you home." he said and laced his fingers with Patrick's as they walked away from the park and towards Patrick's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick had received a message the next day from Pete asking if he would like to spend lunch with him. Patrick obviously replied with a yes, and smiled widely the entire time after Pete messaged back that he was on his way to pick Patrick up from his apartment. Pete was buzzing the entire journey to Patrick's and couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing the beautiful creature again after their quick kiss at the park the night before. 

After receiving the text off Pete, Gabe had went and got Pete's car after. He sent him a text last night and kept asking Pete all sorts of questions about the date with Patrick, and couldn't help but smile happily when he saw Pete's smitten look. He did tell Gabe that he was going to get to know Patrick first before he went in with the whole BDSM topic and sucked Patrick into all this. He wanted to spend time with Patrick first. This was new to Pete because he usually asked people to be his sub on their first date after having a few interviews and then signed the contract.

It also shocked Gabe because he knew that Pete wasn't the type for waiting things out. He usually jumped into the whole thing and made the contract for his submissive to sign and then it all started. But seeing Pete smile at his phone when he received a text message off of Patrick made Gabe happy for his best friend because Patrick was becoming more than just a submissive, he's forming a relationship with the younger boy and he was willing to take it slow. Gabe knew that Patrick was different, he was just so sweet and innocent and everyone loved him. He smiled at Pete as he walked out of the office and carried on doing his work.

Pete parked his car outside Patrick's apartment and smiled to himself, he looked in his rearview mirror to see how he looked and smiled at his appearance. He sent Patrick a quick text saying that he was outside and that he was going to make his way up to his apartment. He waited for Patrick's reply before getting out of the car and heading towards the apartment block. Pete saw Patrick standing at the door waiting for him and saw the younger boys face lit up when he saw Pete walking up and skipped over to him. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and leaned down slightly to kiss him.

"Hey." he said and kissed Patrick's head.

"Hi." Patrick said and buried his head into Pete's neck.

"What do you have planned for today?" He then asked and Pete moved his hands to lace his fingers with Patrick's, smiling down at the younger boy. 

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and maybe just talk." Pete said and Patrick smiled.

"Sounds good." he said then looked up at Pete.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" He asked with a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

"I would love to." Pete replied and Patrick smiled wide.

He then dragged Pete into the apartment building and lead Pete up two flights of stairs that led to the floor Patrick lived on. Pete actually thought the little box apartment that Patrick lived in was really homey and cute, just like the boy, he wrapped his arm around Patrick and kissed his cheek. Patrick was red and he hid his face, Pete chuckled and watched as the younger boy retreated to the kitchen, he heard the pop of the kettle lid as Patrick started making tea.

"Take a seat Pete." he said and Pete made his way towards the settee and plopped himself down onto the soft cushions, and waited for Patrick to come walking in with their drinks.

He sat down next to Pete and handed him the black coloured cup. Pete smiled his thanks and held the cup in both hands. Patrick blew at the piping hot tea before taking a small sip, then placing the mug onto the coffee table. He looked at Pete. The older man took in Patrick's beauty and couldn't help but smile. Patrick got shy when he caught Pete staring and looked back at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked and Pete's face lightly dropped but not visibly enough.

Pete decided that he wasn't going to tell Patrick about his BDSM lifestyle so instead he placed his mug on the coffee table and took Patrick's hands into his own. He looked straight into the boy's big blue eyes. He leaned forward to claim those soft pink lips and saw Patrick smile slightly when they pulled away. He wrapped his arms around him to bring the boy closer.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." he said and Patrick made a noise, and pulled away to look at Pete.

"We have only known each other for a few days." 

"And I want to be with you and get to know you better." Pete said and Patrick looked down at his hands in thought.

"I've only ever been with Gabe." he said and looked at Pete with vulnerability in his eyes.

"We can take it slow. Get to know each other first before anything drastic." Pete said sounding like he was begging.

What was wrong with him, he actually couldn't ask Patrick to be his sub and he couldn't even tell the boy about his BDSM lifestyle. Nothing ever stopped him before but there was something about Patrick that stopped Pete from mentioning it. He wanted to get to know the boy first, before he introduced him to the BDSM life. Pete looked at Patrick almost like he was begging and Patrick moved slightly closer to him, placing his small hand on Pete's larger ones.

"I will be your boyfriend Pete." he said and Pete felt his smile widen by a million as he pulled the boy into a hug. He felt his heart go when he heard Patrick giggle.

"And the first thing I should do as your boyfriend is take you out to lunch." Pete said and kisses Patrick's cheek.

"You don't have to." Patrick said and Pete sat up straight. He looked at Patrick with pure love and admiration in his eyes.

"But I need to show off my new cute and beautiful boyfriend off to everyone." Pete said and Patrick blushed completely red. He hid his face into Pete's neck when the older man pulled him close so he was half sat in his lap.

"Can't we just stay here and enjoy each other's company?" Patrick asked and Pete chuckled.

"I can have you all to myself that way." Pete said and buried his nose into Patrick's strawberry blonde hair, breathing in his mouth watering scent.

"I can make us something." Patrick said and Pete shook his head.

"Let's order. I'd rather have you here in my arms." he said and Patrick nodded. He let Pete order takeaway for them.

"Chinese alright?" He asked and Patrick nodded again.

They both settled down on the settee with a film on, Patrick in Pete's arms. The older man couldn't help but smile every time he looked at Patrick. He was honestly so happy that the beautiful creature was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months later and Pete still hadn't told Patrick about his BDSM lifestyle, they had been dating for just under the two months and Pete had never been so happy in his life. He was currently sat in his office with Gabe staring at him, smiling and pete finally looked up at him.

"What?" he asked and Gabe's smile only widened.

"You are so in love." he said and a small blush appeared on Pete's cheeks. "Have you told him yet?" Gabe asked and Pete shook his head.

"I never think about it when I'm with him. I'll tell Patrick soon." he replied and Gabe just nodded and handed Pete the file of a newest band before making his way out.

Pete's phone then went off and he saw Patrick's name when he took a quick glance. He felt a large smile spread on his face as he picked up his phone and saw the text message Patrick sent. He sent a quick message back and decided to ask Patrick if he was free for lunch, he worked at the radio station down the road anyway, so it wouldn't be very far for either to walk.

He got a reply off of Patrick straight away saying yes to the lunch date and Pete shot up from his seat. He pulled his blazer on and sent Patrick a message that said he was going to pick him up from his workplace. Pete didn't wait to see if Patrick messaged back, he walked out of the building and told Gabe he was going to meet Patrick. 

"Ok...?" was all Pete got in reply before walking out. He decided to drive because it would be faster and he got to spend more time with Patrick.

Pete started the car and made the short journey to the building that Patrick worked at. As soon as Pete drove into the car park he saw Patrick exiting the building and seeing Pete's car straight away. He saw the boy's eyes light up and he made his way towards the car to get in, kissing Pete's cheek and smiling brightly.

"Hey babe." Pete said and placed his finger under Patrick's chin to move his head so he can kiss his chin.

"Hey Petey." he blushed and Pete chuckled deeply.

"Do you want to go to that cafe downtown?" he asked Patrick and the boy nodded shyly. Pete starting the car and driving up town after making sure that Patrick had his seatbelt done,

The ride to town was short, they both sat in a comfortable silence and Pete couldn't stop giving Patrick short glances and smiling at the gorgeous boy in the passenger seat. His natural gingery blonde hair had grown out a lot more and there was the faintest traces of bleached blonde in the mix but it suited him. Patrick was wearing his glasses today and it made him look cuter but he wasn't wearing his fedora either.

"How was work?" he asked Patrick and his head snapped towards pete,

"I've been told that i need to interview someone for an online article on the website, they said something about them owning a record company" Patrick said and smiled at pete knowingly, Pete catching him in the corner of his eye and smiling too. Patricks smile was very contagious.

"I hope your interview goes well" he replied and Patrick moved his hand to hold Pete's tanned one in his own, Pete looked down at their joined hands and smiled at the contrast of their skin tones,

"It's next week" he said and Pete nodded. Carrying on driving and then making a turn into the cafes parking lot and stopping the car.

"I hope you are hungry" Pete said and then they both got out of the car. Linking hands and making their way towards the small cafe.

Patrick felt someone's gaze on him and looked to the side to see someone across the road from them. He clung more to Pete's side and the man noticed and moved to wrap his arm around Patrick and pull him closer. He looked down at the boy and saw him looking across the road and moved his eyes too see what he was looking at.

Petes eyes widened when he recognised the person across the road glaring at Patrick and glared back, he wasn't going to let them ruin their date so he pulled Patrick into the cafe and seated them at a table away from the prying eyes of the person glaring at patrick.

"Who was that?" Patrick asked,

"No one" Pete replied and a waitress came and took their orders, she seemed nicer than the one that served them on their first date and didn't flirt.

"Why are you on edge then?" Patrick asked and Pete looked straight into Patrick's big blue eyes and calmed himself down,

"I just don't like it when people are so mean to you and glare" he said and smiled when Patrick blushed. He liked it when he blushed.

They both then ordered their food and waited in comfortable silence, Pete looking at Patrick and taking in all of his beautiful features and smiling in pride at his cute little boyfriend. He caught short glimpses of the person in the window and saw that they were making their way closer to the cafe and looking down at their phone every once in awhile,

Patrick didn't notice pete glaring off to the side, he was just smiling and chatting away. Quietened down when the waitress brought their food; which was pancakes for Patrick and sausage, scrambled egg and bacon for Pete.

He was still tense while eating but luckily enough Patrick didn't notice and happily dug into his feat of pancakes and syrup. Pete then saw the person standing outside the cafe and tried his best to ignore them. He looked at Patrick and started small talk,

"I haven't really asked before but i know you work at the local radio station but what do you do?" he asked and Patricks face lit up,

"I usually work the sound and music when we broadcast or on the odd occasion do the online articles based on the music section. I really love music" he said and Pete smiled knowing that Patrick was talking about something he loved,

"Do you play any instruments?" he asked and Patrick nodded,

"I play the guitar mainly but i can play the piano, trumpet, drums, violin, bass. I think there are others that i can play but i can't think of them" he said then looked at Pete with a suspicious look on his face,

"Why are you asking me this now?" he asked and Pete put his hands up in surrender,

"I just wanted to get to know my boyfriend of two months better" he replied hoping Patrick would take the bait and leave it. Patrick then nodded and smiled slightly, holding Pete's hand and finishing off his food.

After they were finished, Pete went to pay and then held out his hand for Patrick and they made their way out of the cafe. Pete completely forgot about their stalker and they both bumped into him. Pete glared at him but he glared at patrick,

"Go away Mikey" he said and Patrick shot his head to the side to look at Pete, "You know him?" Patrick asked and Mikey smirked,

"Is this your new submissive Pete? Does he know who i am?" he asked and Pete nearly growled at Mikey,

"Let's go Patrick" he said and pulled a confused Patrick away.

"Pete" Patrick said and tried to pull away from him but Pete wouldn't let go,

"Pete let go of my hand!" he shouted and Pete let go,

"Explain"

"Get in the car Patrick" Pete said and Patrick stood still,

"Not until you explain" he said and Pete sighed.

"If you get into the car, i will explain when we go to my house" he said and Patrick huffed and got into the car. Pete had a lot to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick didn't look at Pete or make a movement to talk to him on the car ride to Pete's place. The older man was freaking out in his seat, trying to think of a way to explain everything to Patrick without confusing him further. Pete sighed, he kept his eyes on the road and tried not to think too hard about it all. He was actually freaking out on the inside because this wasn't how Patrick was suppose to find out. He was planning to tell the younger boy a little easier and later on in the relationship so he had more time to try and figure out how to explain it all.

The drive was long and silent and both Pete and Patrick were uncomfortable with the silence but neither made an attempt to talk. Patrick was still confused and slightly pissed off with Pete because he was keeping a secret from him, it may not be as bad as cheating but Patrick kept nothing from Pete, and Pete wasn't being entirely honest. The car came to a stop and Patrick saw that they were parked in front of Pete's large home and he turned to look at the older man who was still sat in the driver's seat and staring ahead.

"Are you going to explain what Mikey meant?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Patrick. I just wanted more time to figure out how to tell you." he said and finally turned his head to look at the younger boy. "Just follow me Patrick. And don't ask any questions until I say."

Patrick nodded stiffly and then they both got out of the car, he allowed Pete to hold his hand and lead him into the house, to the part of the building that Patrick had never been to. Pete always told him to never come to this side of the building but never explained and well, Patrick accepted that and never questioned why because he saw that Pete never wanted to answer any questions. They stood in front of a door and Pete stopped, turning to look at Patrick and grab both of his hands in his own larger ones.

"I want you to completely relax before I open this door." he said.

"Why? What's behind the door?"

"Just calm down Patrick." 

Patrick nodded and attempted to calm himself down. Pete smiled when he saw Patrick visibly relax and turned the handle of the door and let it swing open. Patrick walked in and Pete stepped into the room slightly and stared at Patrick the entire time, scared of what the younger boys reaction would be. 

The room was a light blue and looked like a normal bedroom, apart from a padded seat table thing and a large cabinet from ceiling to floor. Patrick didn't want to know what was inside the cabinet but he has a feeling he would find out soon enough. He turned to look at Pete and noticed the worry and fear in the older man's eyes and stepped towards him slowly and took Pete's hands in his own.

"What is this, Pete?" He asked softly and watched the older man's eyes meet his own blue ones. Pete thought that they matched the walls of the room. He took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to say to Patrick.

"Do you know what BDSM means?" He asked and Patrick's head snapped towards him and then he shook his head.

"It's a lifestyle that revolves around power and control in a safe and consensual environment." Pete wished that this was more easier to explain but Patrick was new and he needed to get him to understand it more,

"I know it's submissive and dominant. Is that what Mikey meant by new submissive?" He asked and Pete nodded,

"Yeah...I'm a dominant and well, a dominant needs a submissive..." Pete felt really awkward,

"And you want me to be your submissive?" Patrick asked and Pete felt a little ok with the fact that Patrick wasn't kicking and screaming or running away. He was quite calm and willing to understand it all.

"If you don't want to be then that's fine. I've been meaning to try and ask you since we first met." Pete said and scratched the back of his neck and looked at Patrick as the younger boy processed it all.

"What does a submissive do?" He asked and Pete felt his mind go blank.

"It's hard to explain. I guess it's depending on what you are comfortable with, a submissive gives over all control to their dom and obeys rules and orders. There are rewards and punishments based on how well you have behaved and I can't rack my brain for anything else." Pete said and Patrick only responded in a nod.

"Doesn't it get violent?" Patrick said in a small voice.

"No, not at all. A proper dominant would never hurt their submissive. I can promise you right now that if you agree to this that I will not hurt you."

"What if I don't want to be your submissive?"

"Then you can walk out of this room and forget about it all. I'm not going to push you into anything Patrick, you need to be sure yourself"

"What else is there?" He asked pete,

"I can't rack my brain for anything else apart from a contract and other things that I can explain to you if you agree and the contract is signed." he said and Patrick tilted his head in confusion.

"Contract?"

"Safe and consensual Patrick. I'm not doing anything to you until you sign a contract. It's all up to you." 

Patrick was quiet for a moment and stepped towards Pete and wrapped his arms around him. Pete was confused but wrapped his arms around Patrick's smaller frame and they stood like that for a moment. Pete took in every detail of Patrick like it was the last time he would ever see the younger boy and braced himself for whatever was to come as soon as Patrick pulled away from their embrace.

"Give me some time to think this over Pete. I want to be with you and I trust you with this... but I need some time to make my mind up on if I want to be involved in this lifestyle or not." he said and Pete couldn't help but smile because Patrick was accepting it and considering it.

"Take your time Patrick. I'll wait for you."

"I love you, Pete." he said and quickly pecked the older man on the lips before making his way out of the room. Pete following and closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked Patrick when he walked into the main lounge and saw the younger boy putting his jacket on.

"I called a taxi, don't worry though I'll be fine." he said and slung his satchel over his shoulder.

"Give me a week Pete and I'll have the answer for you." he said and the older man nodded, Patrick smiled and kissed Pete's cheek before walking out of the building and towards his taxi.

Pete watched the car leave and then turned to look into the hallway where the playroom was. That could've gone really bad if Patrick didn't stay calm and took in all the information. Pete was actually really proud of Patrick for understanding and was actually nervous for the answer at the end of the week. What if Patrick didn't want to be his submissive but still wanted to be with him? Pete had never had a relationship that didn't revolve around BDSM and it would seem foreign to him. But Pete was willing to not base this relationship around BDSM just for Patrick, he would never do it for anyone else but that's what love did.

He sent a quick text to Gabe telling him that Patrick knew and that he had asked the younger boy to be his submissive then he flopped down on the settee and flicked the tv onto game of thrones re runs. He decided to order a pizza but Pete's mind was still on Patrick and thinking about what the boy's answer would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick sat in the diner close to his apartment with his best friend, Brendon Urie sat in front of him eating a sundae. He had just told Brendon about everything that happened the week before with Pete and was now just sat there waiting for his friend's response.

"You should agree to it." he said and licked the spoon.

"What?" 

"It sounds like you love the dude, and he probably loves you if he's held off from telling you this shit for as long as you two have been dating. I'd say go for it."

"But what if I don't want to?" He asked and looked down at his coffee that he suddenly gained interest in.

"Then tell him straight and not let him think there's a chance between you two." Brendon looked up at Patrick and the older friend sighed.

"He said we didn't have to do it if I didn't want to."

"He's a keeper there." Brendon said then looked at his phone. 

"You should research it then make a list of what you are comfortable with him doing. You like him and I'm guessing he likes you, so give it a try." 

Patrick nodded and felt his phone buzz. He looked at it to see a text message off Pete, he smiled and opened it looking at the sweet words pete had messaged him. Brendon was right though, he should give them both a chance. Patrick made a mental note to write a list down of the things he was comfortable with Pete doing and put his phone away in his pocket. He drank his coffee and Brendon had finished his sundae. They both paid and then left he diner, heading back to their homes.

He dropped his rucksack on the floor and headed toward his settee where his laptop was and booted it up. Patrick ran to grab a notepad off his desk in the spare room and a pen then typed up BDSM on his laptop and scrolled through everything, noting down the things he would be comfortable to try and then things he wouldn't want Pete to do. Patrick spent this time realising how lonely he was without pete and that he needed the man in his life. He smiled at the thought of the older man and then checked over his list. Happy with what he wrote and his decision. He grabbed his phone from beside him and sent Pete a quick text telling him to meet at the park and then Patrick was out the door, list in hand and a smile on his face.

Pete was overjoyed when he got the text off of Patrick and was bouncing on his feet as he waited for Patrick in the park. He was given a direct place to be and he waited patiently. Maybe this was Patrick deciding that he wanted to tell Pete face to face that it wasn't going to work. Or he could want to try the lifestyle and sign the contract. Pete grew nervous and it only accelerated when he saw Patrick walking up to him.

He braced himself and donned a smile as Patrick neared and noticed a folded piece of paper in his hands. Pete eyed it before flickering his eyes back up to Patrick and smiling brightly as the boy wrapped arms around Pete and buried himself in the older man's arms. Patrick leant up to kiss Pete's cheek and then stood there looking pretty as he started talking.

"I made a decision." he said and Pete felt the nerves grow again.

"What do you want to do?" He asked and Patrick handed Pete the paper that he had been holding.

"I want to be with you Pete. I love you so much, so I'm going to sign the contract." he said and smiled wide as he saw Pete's facial expression.

The older man looked thrilled at the news that Patrick had just given him. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled the younger boy close. He kissed his soft plump lips passionately, Patrick wrapping arms around his neck and pulling the older man close and humming in content. Pete pulled away to gaze into Patrick's eyes and then opened up the folded piece of paper to see the two separate lists Patrick had made of things he was comfortable with trying and things he wasn't comfortable with trying. Pete smiled and leant down to kiss Patrick again before snaking his hand in with Patrick's and walking to his car with the younger boy.

"We don't have to rush into anything just yet. I don't want to scare you off when I just got you." he said and Patrick giggled. Pete deciding that he loved that sound.

"I'm just happy to be with you." Patrick said in leant into pete as the dominant led him to his car and opened the door for him, letting Patrick settle down in the car before shutting the door and walking over to the drivers side.

"I don't actually have a contract prepared but I can get one ready for tomorrow." he said and then started the car. Patrick nodded and sat in the comfortable silence as Pete drove them both back to his small mansion.

They were barely at the front door before Pete was all over Patrick and kissing the younger boy all over, sucking marks into his neck and fumbling with the key to open the front door. Patrick gasped and grabbed onto petes sleeves and was pushed back against the door as it closed, Pete claiming his lips again.

"Fuck me, Pete." he gasped and Pete shook his head.

"I'm not doing anything until the contract is signed." Pete said and Patrick groaned.

"Print it off now, Pete. I want you" he gasped and nipped at Pete's jaw and neck, the older man chuckling and walking them both to his office.

Patrick was sat on the desk while Pete typed out on his computer and glancing at the younger boy every so often, Patrick was frustrated and wanted Pete to fuck him. The older man was quick with making the contract, and looking at the piece of paper Patrick gave him. It didn't take long for Pete to print the contact off and Patrick took no time in grabbing it out of Pete's hand and ready to sign it. But Pete stopped him, Patrick huffed and glared.

"You should read over it." he said and Patrick carried on glaring as he read the piece of paper. It stated rules and what he was allowed and not allowed to do. Patrick whined but agreed with it and took the pen out of Pete's hand and signed the paper, giving the contract back to Pete who stashed it away in his files and kissed Patrick more roughly.

"Now I can have you." he mumbled deeply against Patrick's lips and the younger boy whined again. Pete pulling him up off the desk and wrapped an arm around Patrick's waist and kissed all down his throat, Pete started unbuttoning Patrick's shirt. Pete stopping himself and opening his mouth to talk, Patrick looking desperate as he waited for Pete to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is what you want Patrick? Because you can back out at any moment" Pete said and Patrick looked at him,

"Yeah. i'm sure" Patrick said and Pete smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok then. I want you in the playroom, naked and in position" he instructed and Patrick nodded, scurrying to the room and getting ready. 

Pete smiled and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He then made his way over to the room and his lips tilted up slightly when he saw Patrick on his knees, naked with his hands behind his back and head bowed just how Pete explained to him when they were going over things.

"Such a good boy patty. Following my instructions" he praised and ran his hand down Patrick's back. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it drop to the floor and then stood in front of Patrick,

"Take off my trousers"

Patrick nodded and shakily moved his hands to unbutton Pete's trousers and then slide them down his legs, Pete ran his fingers through Patrick's soft blonde hair and listened to the younger man moan softly. So he likes hair pulling? Pete knew that Patrick had a think for being praised because that's what Patrick written down on the paper that said all the things he's comfortable with, but hair pulling was a new thing. Pete smirked and pulled Patrick's hair again,

"You are doing so good patty" he said and heard him moan again.

He then pulled Patrick up to his feet and tilted his head up. He saw that Patrick's eyes had darkened and he pulled the younger man into a kiss. Patrick melted into it and Pete snaked an arm around his waist to keep him upright, he ran his other hand down Patrick's arm and rested it on his hip and pulled Patrick closer to him. Pete then moved his face down to Patrick's neck and nibbled slightly, leaving a few red marks in place,

"Colour?" he asked Patrick,

"green"

"On the bed now" he said and let go of Patrick and watched the sub stumble towards the bed and lay down.

Pete then walked towards a cupboard placed by the wall and opened it to reveal ropes and leather binds. He grabbed the binds that looked small enough to fit around Patrick's wrists and then grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He turned around to see Patrick staring at him and he smirked again. He placed the items on the side table then crawled over Patrick,

"You are so beautiful" he said and kissed Patrick, the sub moaned into the kiss and moved his hands to run through Pete's hair. Pete then grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above Patrick's head, breaking the kiss and looking down at Patrick.

"Keep your hands there" he grunted and moved over slightly to grab the binds.

He locked them both around Patrick's wrists and then secured them around a bedpost connecting them to each other, Pete then opened the bedside drawer to pick up the blindfold there and covered Patrick's eyes with it and then kissed down Patrick's body to his thighs, taking in Patrick's gasps,

"Are you ok patty?" he asked and saw Patrick nod slightly,

"Colour?" he asked

"G-green" Patrick gasped.

Pete then hooked his hands underneath Patrick's thighs and spread them wider. He kissed Patrick's knee and opened the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up. He pushed a finger into Patrick slowly and looked up at him, his mouth was open wide. Pete moved his finger in and out of Patrick a few times before adding a second and pausing when he heard Patrick's breath hitch. When he felt Patrick relax he then scissored them, opening him up and adding a third, he made sure Patrick was prepared enough before pulling his fingers away and kissing Patrick's inner thigh,

"You still with me patty?" he asked and received a nod in answer. Pete then fished the condom off of the side and slid it on his hard dick and made sure he was lubed up enough.

He positioned himself over Patrick and kissed his cheek, moving his cock so it was prodding at Patrick's entrance, the younger man cried out quietly and Pete stopped to run his hands down Patrick's side and whisper praises in his ear.

"Are you ok patty?" he asked,

"Yeah"

Patrick seemed a little out of it but just enough there so he can tell Pete that he is ok. Pete then slowly pushed into Patrick, rubbing his thigh as he breached him and inched in deeper, Patrick cried out and gasped until Pete was in to the hilt, Pete stopped for a moment to wait for Patrick to relax. He ran his fingers through his hair and encouraged him so he would be more calmer, praising Patrick when he stopped being so tense and melted in Pete's embrace.

"You are doing so good patty" he said and saw Patrick smile,

Pete then slowly pulled out and then pushed in again making Patrick gasp and pull against the restraints. Pete carried on the slow and steady rhythm, Patrick was moaning softly and itching to touch Pete. Pete on the other hand was sucking marks into Patrick's porcelain skin and admiring the marks he had made then licking over them. He then hit that spot inside Patrick that made him cry out Pete's name and cum all over himself and Pete. He clenched impossibly tight around Pete and he groaned shoving himself inside Patrick and cumming deep in the condom shortly after.

He pulled out of Patrick and discarded of the condom then moved to untie the binds and rotate Patrick's wrists to get circulation back into them, he kissed the bruising skin then untied the blindfold from around Patrick's eyes. The submissive looked to be all over the place and Pete carefully sat him up and wrapped arms around him, he ran his hands down Patrick's arms and kissed his cheek,

"Are you ok Patrick?" Pete asked and Patrick opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding and Pete smiled and kissed his shoulder,

"You did so good Patrick. Im proud of you" he praised.

Patrick leant back into Pete and he started shaking, Pete wrapped himself around Patrick but then he heard whimpering coming from Patrick. He turned the submissive around and saw the scared look in Patrick's eyes and Pete pulled him closer, rubbing his back and soothing him,

"You did so good for a first scene Patrick i'm so proud of you" he said and kissed Patrick's hair and ran his hands all over the shaking mans body,

The whimpering died down softly but Patrick still looked scared and was shaking, Pete kissed Patrick softly and then carefully stood him up on shaky legs, holding him so he wouldn't fall.

"Let me run you a bath patty" he said and Patrick just nodded and let Pete pick him up bridal style, burying his head into Pete's neck,

Pete set him on the counter and ran the bath testing the water and putting bubble bath into the water. Patrick watched Pete silently and leant against the wall. Pete looked at him and smiled before running the hot water a little faster and moving away from the bath to get a towel for Patrick and another for himself.

"Not too hot Pete" Patrick mumbled, but loud enough for Pete to hear,  
"How are you feeling Patrick?" he asked stepping closer to Patrick and running his hands down his arms,

"Like i'm floating" he said and looked up at Pete. Pete just smiled and leant down to kiss Patrick, he then picked Patrick up and placed him in the water, shutting off the tap and grabbing the soap and a flannel.

He ran the soap over Patrick's body, massaging his fingers into his skin and washed it off with the warm water then ran the flannel over Patrick's body getting rid of the soap suds and kissing his head. Patrick sighed in content and leaned back closer to Pete and let him wash his hair with the soap,

"That was good for a first scene" Pete said and kissed the side of Patrick's head,

"Really?" Patrick said sounding hopeful,

"Yeah, you did really well baby" 

Patrick felt buzzed and happy and Pete noticed that he was glowing. He smiled and helped Patrick get out of the bath tub and walked him into the bedroom and wrapped a towel around him, Pete helped Patrick get dressed then dressed himself and then they both got into the bed. Patrick shuffled closer to Pete and he wrapped his arms around him and held Patrick close, smiling when Patrick fell asleep and kissing his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete and Patrick had been dating for a few months after pete had told Patrick about being part of the bdsm lifestyle and the younger man signing the contract between them. They spend a lot of time together and pete could see how happy Patrick was when they were together but the Dom did notice how Patrick tended to avoid anything sexual if it led to them going into the room. Pete did notice the little things that Patrick did, if he didn’t then what type of boyfriend would he be.

It was Valentine’s Day so pete of course spoiled Patrick with flowers, chocolate and an expensive meal. And why wouldn’t he spoil his perfect boyfriend, Patrick was so sweet and kind hearted and pete just wants to appreciate his boyfriend. Patrick wasn’t holding back either as he disappeared into the bedroom for a while leaving Pete to figure out what Patrick was doing, when he didn’t return tho Petes mouth hit the floor. 

The younger man was wearing lingerie, he never ever wore lingerie before but after one night where they were talking about kinks pete did mention he loved seeing his lovers, male and female in lingerie, especially if they had the body for it and well. Patrick definitely had the body for it.

“Fuck You look good. Come here” pete said huskily and Patrick strutted over to him and straddled his lap,

“Am I pleasing you, sir?” Patrick said and pressed a little kiss to Petes lips,

“You most certainly are, ‘trick” pete grumbled and started kissing Patrick’s neck and chest. The boy leaning his head back moaning, he ran his fingers through Petes hair and pulled a little earning himself a moan from the dominant.

Pete then picked Patrick up, the man was fairly light but pete still had to take a second to get Patrick securely in his arms, large hands on his plump ass squeezing slightly. He started walking them to the room, pete kissing Patrick multiple times and he swore he saw a flash of something in Patrick’s eyes, almost like fear? But either pete didn’t properly register it or Patrick just kissed pete harder but neither of them stopped to ask if they were alright with it and then Patrick’s back hit the mattress and pete was pinning his hands to the bed and tying them to the bed slats using rope.

“Safeword?” Pete asked as he fumbled with his trousers and kicked them off,

“Red” Patrick gasped as pete kissed at his neck before moving off the bed and left him laying there exposed before returning to place a blindfold over his eyes, Patrick felt something spark up, it was fear of not knowing what pete would do to him, he was about to voice his fear and safeword but he pushed it down. He wanted to please pete.

The older man returned and ran a flogger or something over Patrick’s leg before wacking it off his thigh. He gasped but not in pleasure, but pete was too into him Dom headspace to realise and Patrick was trying to be good for him. Pete wasn’t being too hard but it still stung and patrick felt tears spring in his eyes and he closed them shut tightly and waited for pete to use the flogger again.

Patrick let out gasps and tried not to sound too pained as pete hit the flogger off his thighs, running it over his sore legs before hitting him in another spot. Patrick was about to cry out but then Pete stopped and Patrick felt his legs being pushed open and pete settling himself in between them. The fear rose up but Patrick couldn’t push it away and he let out a sob and pulled at the rope around his wrists. He felt so suffocated, he couldn’t move and he couldn’t see what was happening and it scared him so much. Pete would never hurt him, but Patrick couldn’t help but feel like that was a lie.

“Red!” He shouted before anything else could happen and pete was quick to pull off Patrick’s blindfold and pull the rope away from his wrist. The Dom pulled Patrick up so he was sitting and he saw the fear and tears in the younger mans eyes, pete felt disgusted with himself for making Patrick scared and hurting him. He pulled the sub into his arms and Patrick just started sobbing and apologising.

“It’s not your fault ‘trick” he soothed and ran his hands over Patrick’s back.

“You did good and safeworded, I’m proud of you” he said and held Patrick until he had calmed down. And carefully helped him off the bed and into their proper bedroom, pete making sure Patrick was comfortable and staying with him until he fell asleep before walking back to the room and letting out a frustrated yell.

Patrick trusted him and he hurt him. What type of Dom hurts their sub. Pete doesn’t want to become an abusive Dom and he now knows how scared Patrick is of bdsm. He will not continue forcing the lifestyle onto Patrick, pete loved Patrick so much and would never put him in a situation where he will get hurt. He stormed out of the room and locked the door, finding somewhere to throw the key so he can never find it. He then walked onto the balcony and sat there with his head in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. Pete didn’t think he could ever forgive himself for hurting Patrick.


End file.
